1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical equipment and more particularly to wireless medical equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, there is a wide variety of medical equipment that aids in the diagnosis, monitoring, and/or treatment of patients' medical conditions. For instances, there are diagnostic medical devices, therapeutic medical devices, life support medical devices, medical monitoring devices, medical laboratory equipment, etc. As specific exampled magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices produce images that illustrate the internal structure and function of a body.
The advancement of medical equipment is in step with the advancements of other technologies (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID), robotics, etc.). Recently, RFID technology has been used for in vitro use to store patient information for easy access. While such in vitro applications have begun, the technical advancement in this area is in its infancy.